


Break and Enter

by PlayfulMay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, break and enter, sassy phryne, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne's break and enter into Jack's hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break and Enter

**Author's Note:**

> This was three prompts in one - thanks to the ladies of this Sunday's re-watch. The quote at the end was pulled from "Murder a la Mode." It was meant to be short!

Phryne's fingers burned - even from within the protection of her gloves - as she scaled her way along the brick wall to the second floor of the hotel. She cursed her choice of shoes for the fifth time that evening, never having known the police might have been so strict at the doors. How could she have known she would have to climb her way to a certain investigator's room?

"Nobody through this way," the officer had insisted, when she'd tried to talk her way into the foyer. Apparently the case of missing and fatally injured police officers scared them all off. Though Lord knows why ...

A little thing like fear ought not to get in the way of a job, Phryne thought. It was a thought that helped her reach for the ledge to a room she hoped was Jack's. She sighed when it wasn't. Well, the way he had described his reluctantly assisted entrance to the place, his room was the next one.

Ten minutes later, she was peering through the window to see Jack pouring himself a drink. Gladly, she hoisted herself up, and pulled open the window.

After a brief tug, and a graceful tumble, Phryne stood up to her feet and straightened her hat. She blinked when she saw Mac relaxing on the small room's lounger.

"Mac ...?"

"Well, you weren't kidding, were you, Inspector?" Mac chuckled, shooting back another large taste of liquor to gesture for Phryne to sit. "He insisted you would find your way past the officers downstairs."

"You thought me unable?" Phryne teased back, catching her breath with a gentle sigh as she eased off her gloves.

"I told him you wouldn't think it worth your time," Mac grinned. "Clearly, I was wrong."

"Yes, clearly."

"Should I ... leave?" Jack asked, directing all attention toward him where he stood near the bed. Suddenly he was feeling rather nervous. Phryne and Mac - both experienced, attractive women - staring at him with a bed between them. The implications seemed somehow inappropriate.

"Don't you dare," Mac smiled, setting down her drink. "I'll go. This is your room, Jack."

"No no, don't rush out," Jack said in a way so genuine, Phryne could tell she had interrupted their bonding time.

"I'm sorry - I didn't know Jack would have collegial guests," Phryne said immediately, wringing her gloves in apology. It wasn't typical for Jack Robinson to have guests of any sort. But he did have friends, didn't he?

"Well, Jack and I can't very well leave the hotel," Mac grumbled - rightly so. "Anybody who was working the case is trapped in this hotel while the rest are out looking."

"If memory serves," Phryne pouted too adorably for her own good. "I was working that case, too. It should be ME stuck up here, too."

"If memory serves, you don't officially work FOR the police - you helped yourself into it," Mac teased openly, watching Phryne's pout deepen humorously so. "And even if you WERE stuck up here, you'd be scaling your way down the building anyway."

Jack hated to stare, but watching them bicker was an endearing sight. Certainly they each cared for one another, and both enjoyed his company. It was a strange sort of dynamic that kept things both comfortable and quite interesting. Hopefully not TOO interesting, he thought restlessly.

"Does it make you uncomfortable for me to be here, Jack?" Phryne asked, snapping him out of his thoughts, as if she had never considered before that her tactics were somewhat invasive. All the desk-sitting ... not that he wanted THAT to stop ...

Jack rubbed his palm over the back of his neck and pulled a smile that was both cautious but honest: "No ... I don't mind."

"Well surely one intruder is enough," Mac insisted - halted by some kind words from both Jack and Phryne that had them all toasting their team spirit with another drink.

What had begun about a talk regarding the case of the crazed escapee killer turned quickly to more personal matters. It went from Phryne's insistence that they all break out and find the nuisance to a more hilarious tale of Mac's latest woman of interest.

Jack feigned disinterest quite nicely, but his ears immediately perked with Phryne's low purr at the mention of kissing.

"Oooh ... slow kissing. You have got to disclose some helpful details ..." Phryne giggled, finishing off her glass of wine only to get a corrective glare thrown her way.

"Phryne."

Oh, right. Jack. Phryne laid down over the bed she had been sitting on next to the good doctor, and stretched herself out. Mac rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink.

"We won't make you uncomfortable, Jack," Phryne laughed, unable to hold back at the look on Jack's face. He always turned such a lovely shade of red ...

"Well, that's my cue to take off," Mac yawned, finishing her own drink and then setting it next to Phryne's at the night stand. Then she turned to her friend - still stretched out over Jack's bed. "Do I need to pull you out of here with me? Throw you out the window perhaps?"

"Neither," Phryne grinned. "I think I'll stay."

Mac couldn't help but smirk. That mischievous woman. She turned to Jack, however, and offered her help, but he insisted he could handle things himself.

"I don't doubt that," Mac grinned over her shoulder, taking her exit with a click of the door and a shake of her head. "Should've thrown her out the window ..."

With Mac having gone, Phryne turned onto her side, and fell more serious. She just watched Jack for a long moment, and smiled.

Instead of feeling unsettled, Jack relaxed and smiled right back. "I didn't know you stared, Miss Fisher."

"I didn't know you'd finally notice, Inspector."

Jack blushed, but fought the reaction as best he could. Relentlessly, it took him over until he was red all over again. Reacting to the thought of her enjoying a good look.

"Miss Fisher ..."

"Yes, Jack?"

"Will you join me? It's somewhat indecent ... you lying there. Enticing me like that."

"I could say the same to you."

Jack chuckled with genuine humor: "Me? What have I done?"

"Stayed altogether too far from this bed, I'll say," Phryne suggested with a deep and sensuous smile. "From my bed ... for too long."

Jack didn't miss a beat. "It's your bed now, is it?"

"Any bed with me in it - you refuse to approach. It's become a serious problem, Inspector," she teased, as if it were a growing global issue. When she blinked at him in jest, he melted completely. "A problem that needs resolving, if you ask me ..."

Was this a dream? He bit his cheek, and found that it wasn't. Phryne Fisher was really lying on his bed. Blatantly teasing him. He wondered how long he would have to appear unaffected before she might remove an article of clothing or two ...- No. No, he didn't wonder that.

"It's as if I frighten you, Jack ..." Phryne said in a rich, soothing voice that had always affected him. "Do I frighten you?"

"At times."

Phryne smiled: "Such honesty ... well, maybe we can fix that fear of yours-"

With that, Jack sprung out of his chair - before she thoroughly confined him to a chair with all of her squirming and teasing, he was going to take some control back, for heaven's sake! "Phryne! ... Please ... let's just ... sit."

Exasperated Jack? Now THAT she could handle. All it ever took was some gentle persuasion to remind him he wasn't really all that mad. A flash of leg never hurt anyone, either.

As Phryne finally did as she was asked, she made sure to do so with little regard for the placement of her clothes - the bottom of her right pant leg pulled up almost to her knee.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, only seeing fit to open them again once he knew she'd risen from the bed. There was nothing he wanted more than to leap onto her and take her by surprise and kiss her all over, but that wasn't reality. He knew better than to jump into things without having a proper conversation beforehand. Perhaps this was finally the time for such a conversation. He motioned to the sofa, and sat beside her with some space safely between them.

"I appreciate the lengths you went to ... to see me, Miss Fisher ... but I'm not the sort of man to leap into something as ... as-"

"Jack, nothing needs to CHANGE between us."

"But it does. For me, it changes things."

Phryne simply looked down to her shoes, and then to her folded hands that hung just over her knees. She took a breath in, and then released it. Looking at Jack. "And so continues this little dance, Jack. Until one or both of us becomes too tired to go on, I suppo-"

Interrupting Phryne's words was something completely unexpected. She was silenced with a set of strong, tender lips that shook the sense right out of her. Had she been meaning to imply things would always be difficult for them? She couldn't remember. All she knew was that she didn't want it to stop - the lips that moved more openly against hers than she might imagine. They loosened her until her eyes were no longer shocked open but closing with desire and warmth. Jack was kissing her. Jack Robinson was kissing her so passionately that she forgot where they were. When his lips massaged neatly against hers again, she opened her lips and let out her tongue. He wanted her. Had he always wanted her so badly? What had stopped him from kissing her before?

Phryne's heart raced as he kissed her - both hands combing into his short, styled hair. She pulled herself a little closer naturally, and felt his hands slip around her waist. She moaned at the feel of him pulling her closer - pulling her closer only to lie her back on the lounger. Phryne eagerly spread her legs around him and kept him pinned against her - inhaling through her nose when his hands slipped under her back. Jack knew just how to touch her. It would have been unsettling if it weren't so completely arousing.

When his hands instead moved over her waist again and stared up toward her chest, she pinned him closer with her legs, and deepened their kiss.

Just when it seemed like nothing could stop them, there was a knock at the door.

"No ... no no ..." Phryne groaned with a crack in her voice that only made her all the more appealing to unwrap, but Jack sat up and wiped his palm over his face.

"I ... meant to kiss you ... just a ... simple kiss."

But it had turned instinctively into so much more. Their chemistry had erupted with the gesture.

The knocking continued, and Jack shut his eyes. He thought of anything that might make him forget how perfect it felt to have touched her. To have allowed himself to kiss and touch Phryne like he'd always wanted. If he was going to get up, and - wait a minute. The wait on the small sofa had shifted. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Phryne was already at the door, pulling it open.

"May I help you?" she asked to an officer that looked as though he might have had some real authority in his voice had he not just been confronted by a beautiful woman with tousled hair and a dishevelled blouse.

"I ... I uh ..." the officer stepped back and checked the room number. "I was told this was the inspector's room ...?"

"And?"

The man blanched, but did what he could to deliver the message he'd been sent to give. "I ... we ... are not supposed to have women visitors past dinner." When Phryne lifted a brow, the man continued: "It's ... dangerous."

"I can handle myself just fine, thank you very much."

"I ... I was told Doctor MacMillan was visiting ...?"

"She was."

The man's jaw dropped. Jack Robinson was not known for his suave demeanor around the station - seen as cold, in fact. And yet he had TWO women visitors in one night?

"I see ..."

"Goodnight," Phryne said decisively, closing the door while the officer still stood shocked. Locking it safely closed. "Now all we have to do is lock the window and I'll have you all to myself."

Jack was still working on taming the fire Phryne had created when she plopped herself down on his lap and gave him a seemingly innocent kiss against his neck. "We don't have to make it complicated, Jack ... we're both adults ... not oblivious to compromise ..."

Jack wasn't sure what to do with his hands, but he had the feeling that resting them on her legs wasn't going to help his situation. "Phryne ... What if we complicate things beyond repair?"

"Are you going to be devastated after sleeping with me, Jack? Are you going to wish you hadn't?"

Jack was throbbing at the sight she made curled up against him. "No ... n-not exactly."

"Well I wasn't the one who kissed me ..."

How he longed to kiss that smirk right off her face ... that confident tease. He wanted so desperately to see her crumble that he left his reservations behind, and stood with her in his arms.

"Jack!" she laughed, flailing for a moment before she realized he wasn't about to drop her. "Jack," she whispered instead, lest anyone should overhear. "What're you doing?"

"Do you want me to finally conquer that bed fear of mine, or not, Miss Fisher?"

Phryne giggled with glee when they locked eyes and simmered at one another - laughing into the comforters when he let her down only to crawl on top of her.

When he started to kiss her again, she squirmed with every breath, insisting quite flirtatiously that she couldn't remain fully clothed a moment longer.

And when Jack enquired as to how he was supposed to undress a woman in such fashionably complex attire, Phryne grabbed his hand in hers. Slowly, she trailed it down her body with the sassiest grin he thought he'd ever seen.

"You'll have to use your hands ..."


End file.
